The Aftermath and Another Reunion
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Sequel to Brand New Day. Can't tell much as it will ruin the story, but the title kinda tells all. Suggestion: Read Brand New Day first to totally understand this story. One OC present.


This is somewhat of a sequel to Brand New Day, since it was kinda open eneded, so if you want to know what happened, and to see something from Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog, then read Brand New Day first.

* * *

The Aftermath and Another Reunion

After Jason had disappeared, Batman quickly got Flamebird to the Batcave, and even though she was now paralyzed from the waist down, Barbara Gordon, now Oracle was ready to start the surgery to remove the bullet.

BUTRHBUTRH

Jason was back in his safe house, and all he could think about was seeing Reiena bleeding after Joker shot her. He couldn't believe that Joker had done that, well he could, but Reiena's face was deeply etched into his mind. The vigilante turned criminal had to keep up appearances with the drug dealers so that's where he was ready to head to, a meeting that was scheduled.

BUTRHBUTRH

It had been three hours since Reiena's surgery was done, and Dick had arrived from Blüdhaven once he heard about what happened.

"Babs, how is she?" Dick asked the moment he got off his cycle.

"It was a little touch and go for a bit, but she's going to be fine. She was very lucky though, Joker can't aim from long distances." Barbara remarked. The news that his sister was going to be fine was happy, but the fact that she got shot by the same person that crippled one of his best friends just made him angry.

"Don't even think about it, Dick." A familiar voice said from the Batcomputer.

"How the hell did the bullet even penetrate her Kevlar?" Dick angerly said as he walked up to the Batcomputer as the chair turned to reveal Bruce sitting there.

"You've apparently heard about a new Red Hood in Gotham right?" Bruce questioned, knowing that questions like this usually pissed the acrobat off.

"Yea." Was all Dick said.

"Well, Jason is the new Red Hood. Ra's used one of his Lazarus pits and brought him back not long after he died. Now he's becoming a crime lord and tried to kill Joker since I didn't have the stomach to do it. Somehow, he's prepared enough in case he has to shoot any of us." Bruce said as he stood up.

"How could he do it, why would Jason want to become a crime lord?" Dick asked, now worried that the boy he saw as a little brother was now actually working for the side he once fought against.

BUTRHBUTRH

Red Hood was sitting at the meeting, but his mind was wondering; luckily, his helmet hid his face.

"So, boss, how about we start dealing to teens, they always have a lot of money to blow." One of the dealers stated. Without warning, Red Hood pulled out one of his automatic handguns and filled the dealer full of bullets.

"What did I say about staying away from kids and schools?" Red Hood said as he calmly put his gun away.

The others stays silent and knew that if they answered, even with the correct one, they'd get shot too. Red Hood figured their silence meant that they understood so he just left it alone. The meeting lasted for about twenty more minutes, then Red Hood just left out without saying a word.

BUTRHBUTRH

The Next Day

Reiena had woken up in the Batcave about two hours ago, and the first thing she saw was Dick. It turns out he had never left Reiena's side except when Alfred forced him to leave the cave to eat. The twins were talking, and then Babs came in and so did Bruce.

"Hey, you feeling alright?" Babs asked.

"Well, aside from the drugs, I think I'm alright." Reiena answered as she tried to sit up, but flinched at the pain in her chest. "Okay, maybe not that good."

"Do you remember what happened?" Bruce asked.

"I know I'm the reason Joker shot me." Reiena stated.

"Sis, you know that's not true." Dick stated.

"I put up a fire shield to protect him from a bullet Jason shot at him, but then some of the fire must have burned the rope enough for him to get free. My fire shield actually freed him." Reiena said as she looked at her father, brother and friend.

"Things happen, Reiena and you know it, so don't beat yourself up. You knew that Jason has killed, but for him to kill in front of you would have hurt, seeing him turn like that. Sure Joker's a psychotic piece of crap, I mean look at what he did to Barbara and that was all in fun, but he's still human, and our first rule is no killing." Dick said. "Jason knew that when he became Robin, but since he's come back from the dead, I think he went a little crazy for his own vengeance."

"Yea, and to be honest, when I first found out about Jason, I let him go." Reiena said as she looked away from her family.

"I know how you feel, you were around him for so long then he got killed. To have him come back and be on the wrong side of the fence, well I think I'd have done the same thing." Bruce said, which surprised the fire controller.

That's when she noticed that Dick had disappeared. Everyone in the cave just sighed, knowing where the acrobat from Blüdhaven was heading.

BUTRHBUTRH

Red Hood had gone out tonight to try and clear his head after what happened last night with Flamebird and well, he found that Black Mask was once again trying to get an AMAZO android, so he knew that this time he had to stop this shipment himself, as he saw what the first one could do. The truck had three guys in it, and they were all keeping an eye out since they heard about this new Red Hood taking out Black Mask's men. Red Hood was trying to control crime and what better way to do that, then take over all crime as the biggest crime lord.

The vigilante/crime lord was about to shoot all three men and make sure the truck blew up when all of a sudden, something collided with his gun. When he looked, he knew he was dealing with a member of the Batfamily, and not just any member, it was the original boy wonder.

"So, what brings you back to Gotham, Dickie-bird?" Red Hood asked, not looking away from his gun sight.

"You know very well why I'm here, Jason. Reiena was shot by Joker with one of your special Kevlar penetrating bullets." Nightwing said, with a bit of bite to his words.

"I know, and if you talked to Bruce then you'd know I ran to her side as she was falling. You and she were older siblings to me, and even when you went to Blüdhaven, Rei-bird stayed in Gotham and even continued living with Bruce. I will never forget how she helped me, and I never meant for those bullets to hit that close to any vital organs." Red Hood explained as he finally looked away from his targets.

"Then why were those bullets even loaded in the gun?" Nightwing said angerly, still thinking about Reiena being so close to death.

"Well, if Reiena hadn't put up that fire shield, he wouldn't have gotten free." Red Hood said.

Nightwing was not officially pissed off, and didn't say anything, just went for a straight punch since his 'little brother' was within reach. Red Hood was too slow, and he took the punch right in the stomach. Once the crime lord regained his lost breath, he went for his special knife and started right for the acrobat. Nightwing went for a grapple gun, and launched it at his enemy's legs. Before the cable pulled Red Hood down, he cut it with the knife, and this surprised Nightwing.

"What's wrong Dickie-bird, can't catch me." Red Hood said as he threw his knife from one hand to the other, and the cable around his legs was shaken off.

To say Nightwing was pissed off now would be an understatement; he was ready to do whatever it took to take down his former ally. That's when the acrobat jumped and somersaulted over Red Hood and as he did, Nightwing grabbed his opponent's shoulder and once he finished the somersault, Red Hood was flung across the rooftop. Once Red Hood recovered from the shock that Nightwing could do that, he got up and pulled out his guns.

"Remember those special bullets; well, I'm a better shot than Joker, so if I wanted I could kill you right now." Red Hood said. Nightwing knew that Jason was not fibbing, so he stopped and just stood there.

"Jason, I'm just here to try and talk to you, but you're the one that started the fight." Nightwing said.

"You threw the first punch." Red Hood said.

"What started the fight was you insulting my sister." Nightwing said, his batglare very intense.

"Too bad I can't stay longer, but I have a to stop Black Mask from getting his hands on another AMAZO." Red Hood said, and with that he left out.

Nightwing wanted to follow him, but he knew he needed to get back to his sister. With that thought in mind, the acrobat headed off in the opposite direction and got on his Wing Cycle. The Cycle then took off in the direction of Wayne Manor and the Batcave.

BUTRHBUTRH

Three Hours Later

Bruce was still in the Batcave keeping an eye on Reiena's vitals, when suddenly the Batcomputer sparked to life. When he went to check what was going on, he saw that another AMAZO was rampaging around, but soon enough it was destroyed. Just as Bruce was about to get changed to go check this out, the Wing Cycle came into the parking area of the Batcave.

"You went after him, didn't you?" Bruce said as Nightwing dismounted the bike.

"Yes, but when he vanished, I couldn't think about anything but Reiena." Dick said as he removed his domino mask.

"At least Jason destroyed the second AMAZO and didn't cause any casualties this time. I just can't believe that Black Mask would try for another android like that so soon." Bruce stated, he then went back to the Batcomputer and let Dick do what he wanted.

The acrobat walked over to the med bay in the cave and saw Reiena was sleeping. He didn't want to disturb her and headed up into the manor to see if Alfred had left him anything to eat.

"So, he had it out with Jason huh?" A voice said, and with that Bruce turned to see Reiena's beautiful blue eyes open.

"Yes, but seems he let him go on this meeting." Bruce stated from his seat at the Batcomputer.

"He wanted to check on me, I know my brother too well. Barbara said I should be better in about a month, well strong enough for patrol, I'll be out of this bed in about three days." Reiena said and with that, she went back to sleep, and Bruce left out to join his son in the kitchen.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this, and I'd like to give a small shoutout for an idea from a special author. Malaizjan DeJesus and I talk often, and when I told her to be on the lookout for a sequel to Brand New Day, she mentioned Nightwing verses Red Hood, and once I got to that part of this story, well it just kinda started working out.


End file.
